charactercommunityfandomcom-20200213-history
Dudley Puppy
NOTE: If you are wanting to know why you cannot edit this page is because it has been protected from Vandalism, you will be able to edit it once it's date expires. Dudley Donald Puppy is the titular protagonist of T.U.F.F. Puppy. Although he is still just a puppy, Dudley has the heart of a pack of full-grown dogs. He supposedly has no fear and hates wearing pants, despite that he wears them in some episodes. Reared on his mother's strict morals, he was brought up strong, goodhearted, and destined to stop all badness and meanness in its tracks! Now if only he could figure it out how to follow that last rule. Background The first clues to Dudley's past were shown in "Big Dog on Campus." During his high school years, he looked radically different. Being very skinny with no build, wearing very large braces and glasses, and covered in pimples. It was also revealed that he was a bullied outcast. Dudley's father is also absent and completely unmentioned, leaving fans to wonder where he is although it most likely will never be explained. One day, Dudley (trying to catch his new super-bouncy chew toy) accidentally foiled a huge crime being committed by the city's resident bad guy crew D.O.O.M. owned by the despicable Verminious Snaptrap. This led The Chief to investigate the scene and eventually bring him to genius inventor / scientist Keswick. It was then the scientist analyzed Dudley's DNA and the T.U.F.F. agents discovered that he is the ultimate mutt: A mix of every breed of dog known to man (with a dash of billy goat that even Keswick can't explain). This was awesome news for Dudley (who became known as "Agent Puppy"), but bad news for T.U.F.F.'s top agent Kitty Katswell, who found him irritating to work with. She was assigned to train Dudley and be his partner, which proved to be more challenging than rewarding. Kitty and Dudley were constantly bickering like a brother and sister, but Kitty found out that sometimes you can teach a young, jumpy dog new tricks. Bad guys need to beware, but so do the good guys, because with Dudley around, you never know just whose wicker furniture he'll chew on or whose garden he'll mess up. Looks like Dudley's heroism is going to need a lot of work. Personality Although intelligent, friendly, and clever, Dudley is an incredibly air-headed and jumpy dog. As a T.U.F.F. agent, and a dog who loves the feeling of being good, he loves to catch bad guys like Bird Brain and The Chameleon. With his superior DNA, Dudley has tons of canine abilities that make him the ultimate mix of dog breeds and an awesome crime-fighting force. He has the best skills from every doggie gene pool (as well as being part billy goat somehow). With the stupendous speed of a greyhound, the superior sense of smell of a bloodhound, the astounding strength of an Alaskan malamute, and the powerful punch of a boxer, he cannot be stopped; however, Dudley is still a sloppy, excitable pup. Dudley clearly isn't a thoroughly trained dog, and still retains many regular dog-traits like chewing his butt and chasing tennis balls. In addition, he is prone to believing that he is dependent on others (usually, his mother or Kitty). Although he seems to like juice boxes, Dudley also seems to like grapes and anything grape flavored. If he isn't drinking a juice box, he is often seen drinking grape soda and also loves grape flavored snow cones, as seen in the episode Lie Like a Dog. In Mutts and Bolts, Dudley gained "super intelligence" from a lightning strike. This may mean that he will be smarter in the future, but it is most likely that this was only used for a gag. Trivia * According to the creators, he is based off Snoopy. Gallery Puppy.png Dudley188.png Happy-Dudley-Puppy-ycx342-600x730.png Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png Dudley Puppy.png Asset (1).jpg AMSeptemberCover2010.jpg Dudley puppy tuff puppy.png Cb6b1e0fd4474a7d10dc591af81767ebb8472157v2 00.jpg 80c4b49980c07cfb98843d27119368a6.jpg Imgbin-kitty-katswell-dudley-puppy-drawing-sunbath-DTQbP3DUmU7MRx0NziLLWEKJM.jpg MV5BMTg3OTA4MjIxN15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNTI2NzE1NTE@. V1 UY268 CR87,0,182,268 AL .jpg Imagesww.jpg Images (6).jpg Images (5).jpg Images (4).jpg Imagees (3).jpg Imagews (2).jpg Imagese (1).jpg Db2qvbl-5740fcc1-046d-4b38-ab5d-f924630d7740.png Boe (22).png 61R3nmxjIzL. SL1000 .jpg Dudley Puppy.jpg 96c1f90d68d21ace0b94291f54ca358b4ad4fdfav2_00.jpg 705431.jpg 401687511_1280x720.jpg 1527802933fd560-640x480-1.jpg DudleyPunch.jpg MV5BMTQ3MjAxNzE1MF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDg3MzIyMjE@._V1_UY1200_CR485,0,630,1200_AL_.jpg Crazy.png Image9.png DudleyJumping.png Yessssssss.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Puppies Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:American characters Category:Blue Eyes Category:Black haired characters Category:White haired characters Category:T.U.F.F Puppy characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Animated characters Category:2010s characters Category:Secret Agents Category:Spies Category:Adults Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Iconic characters Category:Comedy characters Category:Titular characters Category:Television characters Category:Cute characters Category:Agents Category:Cowards Category:Brutes Category:Detectives Category:Lovers Category:Characters who disguise themselves Category:Character of the week Category:English characters Category:European characters Category:Indo-European characters Category:Dancers Category:Protected pages Category:PNG characters Category:Crossover characters Category:Infobox pages Category:North American characters Category:Mischievous characters Category:Loyal characters Category:Characters voiced by Jerry Trainer Category:Selfless characters Category:Primary characters Category:Full sized articles Category:Characters based on other characters Category:Muscular characters